


Fear

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams - stand-up Jersey boy, decorated cop and all-around boy-wonder - is petrified about being alone with Steve while he is recuperating, and it's all because of his newly discovered feelings toward the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> A – Z Challenge – Week Six – Letter “F” at the Livejournal community One Million Words, [here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/85570.html). Yay me, I'm finally caught up!

Steve is finally ready to leave the hospital, and Danny is absolutely, positively not afraid – at all – to say that he is absolutely, positively, _freakishly_ terrified about being alone with him at home. Oh, not because he’s worried about hurting Steve while taking care of him – Danny is a good father; he’s had plenty of practice playing nurse to Grace, and even to Rachel when he was married. He can manage the physical practicalities of looking after a man who, for all intents and purposes, is still little more than an infant in his ability to look after himself. Steve is still broken, and Danny is the only one available who can fix him.

No, what Danny is scared of are his own feelings, because he cares so much. He _loves_ Steve, okay? There, he said it, he admitted it, he loves Steve, and yeah, he desires him, too. And right now, right now while Steve is still so badly hurt – healing, yes, but still not even close to his former Super!SEAL-self – this lust he feels for Steve is absolutely, positively, _freakishly_ unnatural and definitely inappropriate.

He is so, so screwed.


End file.
